


Blessed

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Series: The Sleuthing Server Gods + Goddesses Saga [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sleuthing Server - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: This is literally just me WAPing (WORSHIP AND PRAYERING) Dargon, the amazing and wonderful member of the Sleuthing Server that lights up all of our days solely by existing.
Series: The Sleuthing Server Gods + Goddesses Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134797
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> DARGON YOU ARE LOVELY AND AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND DESERVE THE WORLD AND EVERYTHING IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN UNIVERSE HOLY SHIT <33333333333

There is a mortal that walks the world and enjoys all of the blessings of the gods. She is not divine, and has no divine blood, and the smile on her face is not caused by anything more than pure love of life.

Her name is Dargon, and she has not been spoken of in prophecies, or whispers, but she exists nonetheless. She is a queen who does not rule, and a nymph who smiles as she runs through the grass, but she is no more than mortal.

Several of the gods have fallen to her charms, her endless praise and support, and even the ruler of the gods came to her and smiled, and swore to keep her safe.

She is sunlight upon the world, blessing everything she touches with her support and boundless encouragement.

It’s not uncommon to see a god or two in her cabin, maybe the entity of chaos slung over her roof, biting at a rock, or the goddess of archiving in the garden with her, or the leader of the gods themself, lounging on the porch swing and rambling something about her latest project.

It is a safe place, a haven.

If someone so much as lifts a finger in her direction, the gods come to her aid, and will ensure that no harm is done to bring the smile off her face.

She is mortal yes, but she stands in the sunshine and laughs something ethereal as she makes her world bright and beautiful, no matter the circumstance.

**Author's Note:**

> Author canonically has their stripper boots, yes.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @kikiofthevast


End file.
